Seth vs Dipper Pines
Seth vs Dipper Pines is ZombieSlayer23's 2nd episode of his 1st season of Super Death Battle's. It pits Seth from the book Fablehaven and Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Description 2 kids who love to explore their.... unique place where they stay for the summer. They stay with their grandparents for the summer, and outside of their house.... Not good stuff lurks. Like Tree Beasts, dangerous Goblins, and much more dangerous creatures. Which one of these exploring and adventurous kids will win?! Seth Light: Seth.... You mean that guy from Street Fighter whose powers come from his belly? Dark: 1. No. 2. That's only some of his power. Light: Oh.... Dark: Anyways, Seth first met Fablehaven when he had to spend the summer their, since their parents where going on a cruise not for kids. Light: And he hated it at first. Then he drank some of the milk lying on the ground, and noticed dangerous creatures everywhere. Dark: That milk gives you the power to see what creatures are here. You see, if you don't the drink the milk, you could be looking at an owl who really is a dangerous blood sucking goblin. Light: The Goblin is so much better! Dark: His grandfather got mad at him, and told him the truth about Fablehaven. His dad was the caretaker of the preserve, and he needed them to stay inside the yard, because the yard has a magical force field around them. Light: If he goes outside it???? Dark: Creatures could eat him. Light: ... I don't think I'll sleep tonight... Dark: But Seth's adventuring part inside of him broke free. He explored outside the yard and was nearly killed, just going to a abandoned shack were a witch lived. Light: He was also attacked by a swarm of fairies, and heck, they turned him into a walrus! HEHE! Dark: Seth also met some satyrs, where they offered him real gold if he gave them fricking batteries. Light: Enough of his lame stuff! Seth is a Shadow Charmer, allowing him to go invisible, call monsters since he controls them, and even has a Invisible Glove just for if his invisibility doesn't work! Dark: Seth is pretty dang dangerous, even if he is only a kid. But for now, IT'S TIME FOR DIPPER PINESSSSSSSSS!!!!!- Wait. Before I do Dipper, we also have to say Seth has an overpowered sword named Vasilis that engulfs you into flames. Seth: *Sobbed back tears* I'm so bad..... Dipper Pines Light: Classic Dipper, he's a smart kid, but, he's got some issues. Not lifting up a branch.... CAN'T EVEN GROW HIS FIRST CHEST HAIR! Dark: Well, actually, he did have a chest hair before Mabel snatched it and put it in her memory book..... Light: Disgusting! Dark: Dipper is a very smart kid, whom has unlocked very several puzzles in the dangerous town named Gravity Falls. Dipper has taken on some creatures, like golf balls trying to kill Dipper with pencils, Rumble from Fight Fighters (He lost miserably), and... that's really it. Oh yeah, a monster from space named Bill Cipher. Light: Oh well. Dipper is 13 and has got some advantages over Seth. Dipper has a Size Flashlight were he can turn himself giant, small, or just normal size. Which means all he really has to do is turn giant and step on Seth like a bug. Dark: I'm still placing my bets on Seth.... Light: Hehe! Seth is gonna get whooped like whipped cream! Dipper also has Mabel by his side, and when the 2 are together, they are always toast- Ahem, I mean invincible! OH OH! DIPPER DEFEATED BILL! SETH IS DARN RIGHT TOAST! Dark: Doubtful. Light: Ehhh no. Dipper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Intermission Dark: All right, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate, once and for all! ' Light: ''It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!! DEATH BATTLE Seth stabbed The Demon once more, burning it to crisps. Seth sheathed his sword and walked away from the heap of corpses. So many Demons had died! Graulas, Nagi Luna and Gorgrog had died a while back. They were the most powerful Demons, and Seth had killed Nagi Luna and Graulas! But of course, Kendra killed the main Demon. She was always one step ahead of him. Seth as so into thoughts he was not aware of where he was headed. He hit someone in the head, causing them to collapse onto the ground. The figure groaned and picked himself up, appearing to have a blue hat. The figure glared down at Seth. Seth glared up at the figure. Dipper: '''Watch where your going next time. Dipper started to walk away, but Seth gripped his sword. Seth: Don't tell me what to do! Seth pulled out his sword and pointed it at Dipper. The kid hesitated, scared for what he should do. Should we be a chicken and wimp out? Be a man and fight? Mabel and Stan had always said Dipper was a coward. He should prove them wrong. Dipper: Bring it! FIGHT! Dipper instantly reached for his Size Flashlight and flashed it on him. Dipper started to grow. Dipper kept shining the light at himself. Seth noticed if the flashlight was defeated, Dipper could no longer grow or shrink. Seth lunged for the flashlight. He was suddenly smacked in the attempt to do so. Seth collapsed onto the ground as Dipper reached for Seth below. Seth gripped his sword tightly before madly swinging his sword at Dipper. Dipper noticed the sword had a sharper edge then most. That sword could kill him in a second. Dipper noticed a boulder to his right. Dipper grabbed the boulder and threw it at Seth. Seth sliced the boulder in half within seconds. As Dipper landed a massive punch on Seth, Seth gripped his sword and stabbed Dipper in the leg. This caused Dipper's right leg to burn to crisp. Dipper screamed in pain as Seth went for the finishing kill. Dipper: Not now! Dipper smacked Seth with a flash, causing Seth to burst through several trees. Dipper slowly picked himself together, noticing the sword's flames were flaming slowly to Dipper's other leg. Dipper only knew one way to solve this. Water. Dipper rushed to a nearby lake, followed closely by Seth. If Dipper reached the lake, Seth would probably loose. Seth noticed the lake was too close to Dipper. Seth had only one option. Throw the sword. Seth chucked the flaming sword at Dipper; the blade swung madly at Dipper. Dipper didn't notice the sword! He heard a whoosh sound. He turned around before getting impaled in the arm. Dipper screamed once more. CLUNK! The sword hit Dipper, but was suddenly removed. Dipper: Huh? The sword was brought into the air, and with a swoosh, Dipper was decapitated. Seth appeared with the sword in his hands. Seth: Thanks to the Revenant for giving me these sweet invisible powers! K.O - Dipper's ashes lay on the ground, slowly being pulled away from the splashes of water from the Lake. - Seth sheathed his sword and moved onwards. Conclusion Light: Let's see.... How was that even close to being a fair fight.... Dark: For once, Light is right. Dipper has had no actually combat experience with someone. His strongest would be lifting a branch. It's true he could have killed the 3 headed bear creature, but Seth has killed so much stronger creatures then that. Light: Seth killed 2 of the most powerful demons, and he is nearly invincible in the hands of Vasilis. In the hands of this sword, he cannot get hurt as easily without the sword. He was poisoned during a fight, but once he had a hold of Vasilis, he didn't feel as much pain. Dark: Seth has had more combat experience, faster, stronger, and this was a stomp from the beginning. Light: It was lights-out for Dipper! Dark: The Winner, is Seth Sorenson. Next Time Light: 'Next time on Super Death Battle!!!! ' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmaJPV1okPo 'Baymax Punches into Super Death Battle!!!! 'Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Fablehaven vs Gravity Falls' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Books vs TV' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed Death Battles